Echo One One
Echo One One is the name for the ARG going on on Fyreball. It was started by Deacon, self-proclaimed Top Man #1138 on the 7th of May. Shortly after the beginning, San Ting created Fyreball group called "The Rabbit Hole" designed to try and organize the whole thing more. Anyone already in the group can invite. Group logo _____ Current events: Algernon asked us to choose a side. Guess we just gotta wait. As seen here _____ Previous events Deacon first introduced us to the ARG on May 7th. It started out in a post titled 'Top Man #1138 - a communique'. It read: 'Hello Fyreballers. You have no doubt noticed, in the past months, that an organization covertly named the 'Top Men' has been watching this site. The time has come for our plan to be revealed...but the necessity of secrecy dictates that we reveal our plan to you...our chosen...carefully and judiciously. Stay tuned in the coming weeks and you will find yourself in a world where up is down, left is right, time is frozen, and a mirror turns your reflection into a piercing nightmare. Before we allow this competition to begin, we must know who the few and chosen are. Answer me a question, in earnest, and I will tell you know lies. The truth is startling; remove nine, and it will remain a word, down to the t. Regards, Top Man #1138' _____ After this was first posted many people jumped on the question, trying to find the answer to the clue (in the last paragraph). It was Urk though, who finally got the correct answer with the following... er... answer: startling starting staring string sting sing sin in i With this answer, Deacon posted another topic, this one was called 'The rabbit hole' In this fyreball, Deacon made two posts. The first read: 'I am pleased you passed. You are as smart as she said you were.' Immediately followed by: 'AnivoX...' After a quick Google search, and a stop by Wikipedia, we were able to find this: The last bullet in the Wiki page reads: 'The term is used in alternate reality games to describe the initial page or clue that brings the player into the fictional world of the game.' That takes care of the 'Rabbit Hole' part, but members were still frantically searching for what 'AnivoX' meant. The answer would come shortly thereafter, but before that, two new, potential members of the ARG were introduced to us. The first of which, was Algernon. (Algernon's User Page) As you can see, Algernon was just created minutes or even seconds after the ARG started. This was his first post ever. No previous Fyreballs. It says he is from 'Casablanca, Morocco, MA.' It is believed that he is part of the ARG, but are not yet sure. _____ Algernon has since only posted one message, reading: 'She is what you want. She is the reason we are all here.' _____ The second was Neuromancer, but due to his join date, March 17th, his purpose in the ARG is questioned. It was there that Defnop made a discovery, the discovery of a new Fyreball, called 'Echo One One': Defnop had cracked the last clue in 'The Rabbit hole.' As people quickly discovered though, it led to yet another website, a blog titled 'Ruby Eyes in the Fog'. The blog belongs to Top Man #1138, or Deacon, and has only one blog update on it titled 'Hope?' it was also created today, May 7th.It reads: 'Hope? It is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ _ _ _ _ _ _] takes me along, I am [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ _ _ _ _ _ ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ _ _ _ _ ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ _ _ _ ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ _ _ ]' As you can see, there are some words missing. Inside each bracket there is a certain number of dashes, indicating the amount of letters in each word. As everyone quickly jumped on trying to solve this puzzle (Qbix discovered that it was actually the lyrics to a song called 'Thrice' by 'The Arsonist', however, the missing words were not part of the original song), Defnop (with the help of Danger and Urk) managed to find the answer to this puzzle, as seen in his Fyreball, 'echoe one one- answer??': In this topic, Defnop displays his take on the missing words, which proves correct. Defnop clevarly used a previous clue (found by Urk) to solve this problem, and integrated the answer to the first clue in order to find the answer to the third clue. After filling up the blanks, the song reads: 'It is startling; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ string ] takes me along, I am [ staring ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ starting ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ sting ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ sing ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ sin ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ in ]' Shortly after Defnop posted this, Danger asked Deacon for the next clue, in reply Deacon stated only one thing: '11:38 AM PST'